Curse of the Faded
by Fatum Iustum Stultorum
Summary: AU. An ancient deity cursed Perseus Jackson in spite of the Big Three, changing his life and fate itself. With destiny itself on the young boy's shoulders, will he be able to carry the burden? My First Fanfic. Constructive Criticism please. Pairing undecided as of yet. PercyxThalia or Piper or Zoe All rights go to Rick Riordan.
1. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: Hi. New writer here. Obviously, this is my first story. Please judge this chapter fairly. I know I'm taking things a bit fast, but sadly it needs to be done. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and continue enjoying the story!**

 **When the text is like** _this,_ **it means that Percy is talking to the gods in his head.**

 **Their replies are like** _"This"_

 **Curse of the Faded**

The Beginning of the End:

 **Unknown Time - Unknown Area**

The Fates, in all their wisdom and glory, sat in their secluded dimension hidden from mortals and immortals alike. Power radiated from the three sisters that could cripple Olympus itself. Yet, even the great weavers were astounded and disturbed with what has occurred. It could mean the end of the Fifth Age as we know it. The Moirai began to plan in order to combat the oncoming darkness. If the Fates succeeded in this gamble, the stars would weep with joy.

 **Meanwhile - End of the First Giant War – Throne Room of Olympus**

The Big Three sat in the throne room alone. Not even Hestia was tending the hearth at their request as an important matter needed to be discussed. While Hades is not allowed on Olympus, he was the one who called this urgent meeting. Hades sat in a makeshift throne with his pitch black robes billowing (even though there was no wind) giving off an aura of darkness and death. You could hear the painful whispers echoing in his robes, and his Helm of Darkness would make any mere mortal shiver and flee in terror.

"Zeus, you cannot act rash at what I am about to do," Hades exclaimed.

"What do you mean _not act rash?"_ Zeus suspiciously replied, reaching for his Master Bolt. He wore his greek _chiton_ and his aura commanded authority. His electric blue eyes unnerved those who he gazed upon, and looked at everyone with a hint of arrogance.

"Tartarus requested an audience, brother," Hades replied smoothly, glancing at Zeus with obvious distaste as he noticed the movement.

"You dare-"

"Now brother, even _you_ cannot ignore a summons from a primordial," Poseidon interjected. The sea god also wore a greek _chiton_. His sea green eyes flashed and he gripped his Trident tighter when Tartarus was mentioned.

"Yes Zeus, it would be wise not to anger your superiors," Tartarus' mocking voice echoed off the throne room walls. All three gods immediately gripped their weapons and went into a battle stance.

"I did not allow-"

"Of course you didn't Hades, but I am a Protogenoi, I have my ways," Tartarus stated, cutting Hades off.

"I come with a warning. You, with the interference of my nieces, were victorious in this Giant War. You imprisoned my wife and defeated my son, Typhon. However, since you so generously gave me back my other children, the Gigantes, I will give you something in return. Your next true hero will be cursed to forever fight my minions and to walk on my wife's plane. He will be cursed to never be free, to always have a struggle, physically and mentally. Your destined savior will now be your destroyer, if the Moirai can disrupt fate, I will as well. **I have bestowed upon him the Curse of the Faded!"**

With that statement, the embodiment of the Pit left, leaving three shell shocked gods and a hearth blazing dangerously low. The other Olympians flashed in to see what the source of power was, only to gaze upon the Big Three frozen in fear. Before Athena could question them, they flashed away leaving only their fearful faces in the minds of the Olympians. They all wondered the same thing;

 _What the hell happened here?_

 **November 8** **th** **, 2000 – Near the forest of Camp Half-Blood**

A 7 year old boy shivered in the cold night, hugging his torn jacket for warmth. His jet black hair blended in with the darkness of the night. His vibrant sea green eyes showing a hint of mirth, but they also showed tiredness. He sat alone on a bench, lost in his thoughts, digging up unwanted memories that were buried deep within his mind. His mother's untimely demise, he thought about the voices in his head wondering if they were real-

" _Of course we're real, you dolt! How many times do we have to tell you that you thick headed sea spawn?!"_ The resident thunder God (sorry, Primordial, he is a bit sensitive) screamed in his head _._

The young boy rolled his eyes and scowled at the deity's childish use of language.

 _Ouranos, can you shut the fuck up?_

" _What did I say about abusive language Perseus Jackson?"_ Selene, the titaness of the moon, reprimanded. He winced at his full name. Of course Selene's brother just snickered quietly in the background.

Percy had always known that he was unique, even amongst demigods. Yes, he knew of the Olympians and the mythological world's existence. He even knew which Olympian was his father. It was that dusty old deity of the sea – Poseidon. Of course he resented him after leaving his mother to die, even though it was Percy's fault and he just wanted to put the blame on someone else.

" _It was not your fault damnit, how many times do we have to repeat that?"_ The titan of the sun, Helios (Selene's brother), stated, interrupting his train of thought.

" _We've talked about the ancient laws Percy, you have to let go."_ Ouranos said, agreeing with Helios.

 _I can't let go, for Olympus' sake I just can't._

He remembered parts of the day, unsuccessfully keeping the memory at bay; blood staining the walls, that _monster_ who murdered her, his eyes glinting with an evil light, his mother's dull and lifeless eyes…

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, yet he maintained his scowl. He had moved to underneath a tree so people passing by wouldn't hear him muttering about fate being a pain in the ass, thinking of him as an escapee from an asylum.

Percy always wondered why he was the only one with these voices. He had tried coming to a conclusion through- _BOOM!_

An unearthly explosion rocked the forest, sending the tree Percy was under on top of him, but his quick reflexes allowed him to roll away just in time. Percy heard shouts and screams coming from the other direction, and Helios kept on babbling about how Percy would save a damsel in distress again while Selene tried to silence him. He always wondered how the deities in his head could hit each other, even though they had no bodies. No wonder he got headaches- _BOOM!_

He heard another earth-shattering explosion and then a loud cry of pain. Cursing his ADHD, he quickened his pace, going as fast as a seven year old with godly abilities could manage. When he reached his destination, his face lost all its color.

There stood an army of monsters chasing three demigods and a satyr. One demigod- a girl, presumably his age- was being carried by an older demigod with blue eyes and sword sheathed to his sides. He was followed by the satyr and a girl –who has spiky black hair and stunning electric blue eyes with punk style clothing – followed them up the hill. Having a fierce expression on her face, she looked like she could spit in death's face if it even dared to come to her. The monsters were hot on their tail before the punk girl called down a lightning bolt and halted the monsters' advance.

" _A daughter of Zeus," Ouranos hissed._

" _I will not help you."_

 _Why not?_

" _Because I hate Zeus and his children,"_

 _So? I'm going to help._

" _Let her die. The Lord of the Dead is after her, wouldn't want him to discover you now would you? She brings death to everyone around her."_

 _So do I._

With that, Percy summoned Selene's bow (Λαθραίο ποτό - Moonshine), and picked off monsters one by one. He willed four lightning bolts to crash into the monster's ranks, causing pain to flare up in his gut.

" _Don't use too much power otherwise you'll fall unconscious or burn up,"_ Selene advised.

Heeding her advice, Percy charged the monsters with the bow before it changed into Ηλιακό έγκαυμα (Sunburn), Helios' sword. Percy front flipped over the first line monsters and began hacking and slashing his way to the demigods. He jumped over the club of a Cyclops before stabbing a pouncing hellhound in mid-air, while twisting his body to make a fiery whip miss its mark. Trying to see who the whip belonged to, his instincts screamed (well the voices did too – " _we are not voices!")_ and he immediately complied by ducking and taking a wild jab at the Cyclops who attacked him. Percy turned around to see something that nearly made him shit his pants – _a fucking Fury._ It's leathery wings flapping in the air, and it was giving him a fanged smile that chilled him to the bone.

"Interfering with our mission demigod means that you will perish along with that sky spawn. You do however have a faint smell… a faint smell of the-" the Fury's – Alecto (Helios told Percy) – eyes widened. Before she could even react, Percy drove his sword into her chest and she silently dissolved into gold dust with shock still present on her face.

Percy did not have the chance to celebrate as a Cyclops smashed him with a club and he flew into a tree. How could he be so stupid? He forgot to wear his armor. Percy stood up on one knee, holding his now- broken ribs and coughing up blood, before roaring in anger and attacking the Cyclops. He distinctly heard Ouranos say he forgot his armor again, but he obviously ignored it. With blinding speed, he cut off its leg and stabbed it in the chest as it fell down.

Not skipping a beat, Percy turned around and stabbed a skeleton warrior in the chest, parried another warriors' strike, before ripping it's head off and throwing it into an incoming hellhound. Using the distraction, Percy did a baseball slide underneath the overgrown mutt while holding his sword up, which slit the hound's throat. He jumped over a Cyclops' swing, before using the club as a spring board and stabbing the Cyclops in the eye. Covering his fist in fire, he punched the ground and the flames shot outwards, incinerating any beast nearby and pushing others back.

" _Damn bro, those ladies are checking you out. Especially the little- oh shit. They're being chased by the other two Kindly Ones," Helios exclaimed._

He saw one of the Furies get blasted by lightning, but the last on immediately preyed on the satyr and the running demigod. Percy, being one of a kind, _threw_ his sword. Percy could have turned it into a bow, but nope. Throwing a sword is _so_ much more accurate. He mentally groans knowing that Selene will give him an earful soon. The sword hit its marks, and the Fury dissolved into gold dust.

Percy ran up to the demigods before dropping on his knees, his exhaustion catching up to him and the pain in his chest more prominent. The punk demigoddess immediately helped him up.

"Thalia," the demigoddess curtly introduced herself (with Ouranos hissing her last name: _Grace)._ She took out her hand.

"Percy," he said, shaking her hand in response.

"You got a death wish fighting that many monsters?" Thalia asked.

"Guess you could say that."

Percy heard Ouranos chanting " _KILL HER!"_ in the back of his mind while Selene and Helios calmed him down.

Thalia handed him some ambrosia, the food of the gods. Percy thanked her and his broken ribs instantly mended and the pain was reduced to dull throbbing. The two demigods were half way up the hill when the satyr and the other demigod carrying the demigoddess caught up to them. The demigod was much taller and probably older than he was. His blue eyes glinted with mischief but they had certain weariness to them. He had a strong build but he looked to be a bit thin due to food deprivation. The demigoddess in his arms was as old as him, with startling gray eyes and honey blonde hair that looked like princess curls. Those eyes looked like as if she was finding out ways to kill him.

"The pretty boy is Luke while the girl is Annabeth, now we have to hurry before the other monsters catch us," Thalia hurriedly introduced.

"Percy, son of some god" He said, introducing himself and giving Luke and Annabeth a nod. Annabath gave him a weak smile.

Selene whispered their last names and heritage;

" _Luke Castellan is a son of Hermes while Annabeth Chase is a daughter of Athena. Grover Underwood is the satyr."_

Mentally thanking Selene, he noticed Grover, whose whisky chin trembled, his eyes darted around in fright and one shoe missing from one of his hooves.

The demigods started to trek up the hill when they heard a loud roar which shook them to the bones. Percy turned around and nearly shit his pants, _again._ Even the deities in his head were silent as they saw the monstrous drakon before them. It was _at least_ one hundred feet long covered in impenetrable scales and spikes jutting out from random positions. Poison dripping from its fangs and the grass underneath it withered and died. The presence of the drakon diminished the shine of the moon by a mere fraction, but enough to piss off Selene.

The worst part, it was _ungodly_ fast. It covered the distance between us in a few seconds while we were frozen in fear.

"I don't think Hades sent that, Thals," Luke exclaimed.

Percy wasn't going to let them die today, no matter how pissed off Ouranos was. Plus, he found Thalia to be a bit too pretty to die. He was determined to save them- oh shit… Helios heard those thoughts.

 _Not a word, Helios._

"Grover, take these three and lead them up the hill. I'll cover you and reach you as soon as you are safe. And for Olympus' sake Grover, lose the damn shoe!" Percy ordered them angrily. They were surprised but obliged.

"How do you know Grover's name?" Annabeth asked.

Percy froze, cursing himself mentally for the slip up.

"I heard you one of you scream his name," Percy said, lying smoothly.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes in suspicion but thankfully (actually, no, Percy isn't thankful) the drakon roared and sent a blast of fire towards them. Percy rolled away while the others scrambled up the hill. He immediately faced the drakon already making his first mistake by looking into its eyes, which paralyzed him. However, Helios came to the rescue;

" _Can't die yet. Gotta ask Thalia out first, Perce"_ He snapped Percy out of the trance and barely dodged before the poison hit him.

The drakon started to charged. Unfortunately, the belly was even covered with scales, so Percy did whatever some normal person would; Percy set his sword on fire, jumping in the air using the winds to propel himself onto the drakon. Of course that was _"the stupidest idea ever, of all time"_ as Helios so aptly put it. The drakon thrashed around trying to buck Percy off. His sword fell out of his hands and tumbled onto the ground. He couldn't concentrate to summon any other weapon because well, _he was piggybacking a fucking drakon._

The three deities kept on complaining about them becoming dizzy while Percy tried to not be thrashed to death – if that's even possible. With his luck, it probably is.

Out of frustration, Percy yelled, and he immediately regretted it because his tongue was probably chomped off by his teeth. But instead, his body automatically set on fire, while drawing power from the moon, the night sky was illuminated by the flash of a lightning bolt which would make Zeus jealous. The drakon wailed in agony and writhed in pain, spewing fire in a futile attempt to hit an enemy blind to its eyes, before it burst into gold dust.

Percy unceremoniously fell on the ground, his landing being anything but soft. Exhaustion seeped into his bones and he was dead tired. His gut felt as if it was burning with greek fire, stars swam in his vision. With the last of his strength, he shadow traveled away as he saw a horse – wait no, centaur - what? His last thought was… well, not his.

Ouranos stole the limelight, "You did good kid. You did good."

That was all that was heard before he succumbed to the sweet embrace of darkness.


	2. Empty Mind

**A/N: Hey guys. Another chapter. I'll try an update whenever I can. Sometimes it will be within a day, others within a week or two. Thanks to all who reviewed.**

 **-117- is the new line break.**

 **kdp: Your questions will be answered soon. Oh and he's seven, that was a typo. I'll edit it soon.**

 **TheFallenAce15: Don't plan on sending him to camp.**

 **Percy will be mature for his age. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **Empty Mind**

 **Percy's Dream**

Of course as soon as Percy fell unconscious, he had a nightmare. What else would a demigod expect? Don't forget this wasn't just any nightmare, but it was one of those that made perfect sense but was still vague. Obviously, Helios – that idiot of a titan- mentioned this phrase. Percy didn't understand it until now.

Percy was overlooking a hole. Not just any hole, mind you, but a hole the size of Texas. In the middle of the hole was lone figure suspended in air, his arms spread out as if he was saving the moment. His face was not visible at this angle. Pouring out from the whole, thousands upon thousands of monsters were escaping from the abyss. Legions of armored Cyclops, armies of dracanae, squads of drakons (and their younger cousins, dragons) were being released into the world (Percy could've sword he saw the drakon he just killed).

To his utmost horror, the monsters were pouring where he previously was – the entrance of Camp Half-Blood. Campers were making a hopeless attempt to rally against this horde. Before he could dwell on the fact, a menacing voice, which sounded like knives scraping against chalkboard, started to mock his presence.

"All hail the conquering hero. The one who was suppose to save us all, but now I must save us… from **you**."

The figure suspended in air finally turned his head, revealing his face. It looked like- _oh fuck no._

That cannot be _fucking_ possible. _Nope. Nope. Nope._

Percy gazed upon his own face.

 **-117-**

Percy immediately shot up, thinking he was awake. His heart was beating erratically from the nightmare. Then he realized where he was – _oh no, not the room._

" _Yes the room, we need to talk,"_ Selene stated.

Oh crap. The room is basically an area in his mind where he can see and converse with these other deities. It's a room with white walls that were seemingly endless. Selene theorized that this room was because of Percy's lack of brains (which he does not lack, for you information- " _you do too!"_ \- _shut up Selene)._

Percy looked upon the residents of his mind. Selene, a beauty (and a beast when it comes to fighting), has luscious black hair cascading down her back. She has milky white skin and a lean body and she is accompanied with midnight black eyes with streaks of silver in them. Usually wearing the same dress made of shadows and moonlight, she sometimes wears casual clothes, a black pant and a silver tank top. Being the titaness of the moon and night, Selene is a force to be reckoned with. She is usually serious, but she has joined the usually banter between the rest of them. She frequently gives Percy advice and improves his mood, and at the same time keeps him in line. She's basically his overprotective sister _(Ow! Hey I said something nice)._

Then there's Helios, the less said about him the better _(don't you dare burn me you stupid sun god)._ Percy thinks of him as his older, more lenient brother. His tan skin glows with a light that would may Nyx blind, his blonde hair falls down to his shoulders giving him the look of a jock. Wearing shorts and a shirt, Helios has a sunny personality (that pun was not intended) and is very charismatic.

Ouranos is the annoying and strict uncle you love and hate _(shock me, I dare you, I double dare you)._ He wears a greek chiton making him seem more old-fashioned. He shares the same blue eyes as Thalia _(It's true, don't pout)_ with the exception of his being more vibrant and showing millennium of experience. He has a long wispy gray beard that changes with his emotions – if he's angry, it will become like a thundercloud.

Each of them are holding their weapons; Selene is holding her bow Moonshine, Helios is holding his sword Sunburn, while Ouranos wields his mace Καταιγίδα (Storm). Best part is, Percy can summon these weapons at any time.

" _Penny for your thoughts?" Ouranos smirks._

 _Shut up, asshole._

" _Whoa calm down man. What's bothering you?" Helios, the considerate bastard, asked._

 _Nothing._

" _Right."_

 _Don't believe me._

" _I won't."_

 _Good for me then._

" _Anyway, you have improved. It seems that me training you here is paying off. Sadly the limitation of your mortal body and your age seems to hamper our progress." Ouranos stated._

 _I'm already much better than others at my age._

" _Your aim is true, Percy. Your intentions are pure. All you need is practice. Arrogance will get you nowhere." Selene said._

 _Look where it got Zeus._

" _It got him many enemies, one of them in front of you, bro." Helios pointed at Ouranos._

" _We cannot teach you anymore Percy. Everything you learn now must come from experience. We've taught you strategies, let you a relive few wars as a spectator, and hardened you into a true warrior. But becoming a hero means you need experience. You cannot risk what happened today again. You were nearly caught and we can only suppress so much of your power." Ouranos evaluated._

" _He's right Perce. Power rolls of you in waves. Just because you have access to all your domains, doesn't mean others will agree with it." Helios said._

 _Alright, I understand._

" _Speaking of domains, having access to my domain of prophecy gives you… an insight, you would say, on future events. Something prevented us from bringing you here earlier Percy. Mind sharing the dream?" Helios asked._

 _I do mind._

" _I can help."_

 _Not with what I saw._

" _Then tell us," Selene coaxed._

 _Alright fine._

Percy explained everything in his dream, the monsters, the voice, his face. He trusts these immortals and they trust him. When Percy first heard their voices, he was wary. But Percy decided that if was stuck with them, he may as well trust them. Percy allowed them access to all his memories and thoughts. However, trust goes two ways. What Percy saw and envisioned scarred him for life. All three deities had rough immortal lives, something a child should not go through nor experience firsthand. Yet, he did. Now they have an unbreakable bond of trust.

Of course, Helios nearly broke the bond. Let's just say the old sun god saw a very good looking and revealing woman at Montauk, and tried to use Percy to get her. Selene wasn't too happy, neither was Ouranos. Speaking of which;

" _Percy, are you sure the voice is exactly how you described it?" Ouranos asked with an edge in his voice._

Selene and Helios looked at each other uneasily.

 _Yes. I recognize it too. It's your son. The one that betrayed you. He cut you up into pieces and-_

" _Percy, you are NOT helping," Selene said, cutting him off while wearily glancing at Ouranos._

Ouranos took deep breaths to calm himself but his aura was overwhelming. We were struggling to stand.

 _Wait, where is my body if I'm asleep?_

" _At your hideout" was Ouranos' curt reply._

Damnit, unsuccessfully changed the subject.

 _Do any of you know what that hole was in my dream?_

" _Pray that I'm wrong."_

 _You're an immortal Selene, I'm supposed to pray to you. How can I pray that you are wrong to you?_

" _Fair point."_

" _So… Percy… I heard about Thalia," Helios stated, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner._

 _What about her?_

" _Stop feigning ignorance, you were basically staring at her while fighting. You didn't even acknowledge us because you were too busy staring," Selene said smirking._

 _I did not!_

" _You did too."_

 _No._

" _Yes."_

" _You just lost your last line of defense Perce," Helios exclaimed._

 _I don't need defense._

" _Stop lying man."_

 _I'm not lying._

" _I know you are."_

 _You can't know, that's Apollo's job. I'm not lying._

" _Right."_

 _Okay whatever. Can I wake up now?_

" _Yeah sure. Just a heads up, you've been asleep for two days."_

 _Wait, what?!_

And with that, Perseus Jackson woke from his slumber, cursing Helios all the way to Hades.

 **-117-**

 **November 10** **th** **, 2000 – Percy's Hideout**

Percy woke up feeling sore all over. He looked around his small hideout, a tree house hidden from the eyes of mortals and immortals alike, thanks to some freaky Primordial magic. The tree house only contained one bed, a desk with a map of the USA (for his missions) and a full refrigerator. He idly wondered how a Primordial, of all things, is in his mind, along with two titans.

Now it's not as if the beings themselves are bad, it's the fact that he cannot think freely without someone knowing. Granted, it's the same situation for them, but it always makes Percy feel extremely uncomfortable.

At least he gets all their powers and weapons as well, which is a big perk. He tried to negate using his _father's- no, that_ god's powers, but the other three deities encouraged him to use everything at his disposal.

Percy later remembered his dream, and it came back in full force.

The monsters, death, _him_. It was horrifying, watching Percy be the one to orchestrate the slaughter of hundreds. So he did what any normal person would do, he vomited. Since his last meal was gods know when _("Three days ago")_ , his retching sounded like an eagle dying.

" _Relax Perce, it was just a dream. Probably nothing important," Helios said._

 _Not important?! You're the titan of sight for fucks' sake! Every dream I have is somehow connected to your stupid domain._

" _It's a possibility, not a certainty. When you get dreams or visions from my power of foresight, it doesn't necessarily mean it is real. It could be, but it also could not," the oh so wise titan of the sun said, uncharacteristically serious._

After wiping the vomit, he decided to eat to try take his mind off the dream. Pulling out an apple, he sat on his bed and began to slowly chew on it.

Percy's ADHD mind wandered in forbidden territory, again. How the hell did he get the Titan of the Sun, the Titaness of the Moon, and the Primordial of the Sky in his _fucking_ head? Percy has tried to glean as much information as he possible could from the three deities.

Selene usually just shrugged it off but he could see worry in those dark eyes whenever he breached upon the subject.

Helios immediately darkened whenever asked, and it was just creepy to see somebody so cheery mad.

Ouranos was the only one he could get something from. From his incoherent mutterings, all Percy could make out was _"stupid fucking pit"_ and _"feed him to his own monsters."_ The rest was just nonsense in ancient primordial language.

" _Percy, we got a bogie. Young girl being abused by her uncle,"_ Helios said, interrupting his musings.

 _A bogie? I'm pretty sure that's not what bogie means._

" _Shut up you stupid seven year old, just go and save another damsel in distress. She's four by the way."_

Here comes the age again. Percy may be seven, but thanks to the deities he was fluent in Ancient Greek, Latin and he overcame his dyslexia with English. Sadly it also makes him more aware to the world around him.

Finishing his apple, Percy put on his armor (thanks you, Ouranos, for giving me a headache) and immediately ran into a shadow to reach his destination. Helios kept on complaining how he doesn't travel by light because it was so much more _awesome_. His mind, yet again, wondered how he was chosen to have these deities in his head. Were they so unimportant and useless that they should not be free? Or was this something bigger?

At the back of his mind, Percy remembered an interesting fact about these deities. He already knew that they were annoying and sometimes stupid. After researching about them, he found out that they all had another thing in common as well. Percy didn't know if this was a good thing or not.

Ouranos, Helios, and Selene – all three, had faded.


	3. Percy the Player

**A/N: Hey guys, another lightning fast update! Hope you guys enjoy this. I'm going to take a different approach on the Titan War and Giant War. And yes, the time skips are very important. Not to worry though, there won't be many. Daily updates will include short chapters like this. Weekly updates will occur when I post long chapters.**

 **Enjoy this chapter guys!**

 **Percy the Player**

 **3 years later – December 5** **th** **, 2003 – Canadian Woods (Quebec)**

The sun was shining brightly in the sky, basking the frost-covered forest in a warm and welcoming light. Snow covered the ground, and breezes of cold air kept blowing throughout the area. As powerful as the sun is, even it cannot heat the home of Khione.

" _Hey! I take offense to that!" Helios cried indignantly._

 _I don't care._

" _The older you become, the more annoying you are."_

 _The same could be said about you._

" _Focus child. The Hunt is nearby," Ouranos hissed._

 _Right, sorry._

Percy still remembers his first run-in with the Hunters of Artemis. It was almost as bad as the time when he was in Alcatraz.

" _What happened in Alcatraz, stays in Alcatraz." Helios said._

 **-Flashback to 3 years ago-**

Percy dove out of the shadow near the girl's apartment. He could hear the cries of pain and drunken slurs from here. Not wasting any time, Percy bounded up the stairs and slammed into the door, crashing into the run-down residence.

He nearly lost himself in a rage when he saw what had occurred (Selene had to calm him down). Blood splattered the walls, couches were turned over and the table had been broken in half. The TV hung loosely from the wall, everything, from lamps to shelves, was broken.

Percy saw a middle-aged man wearing nothing but pink, beer-stained underwear towering over (and attempting to straddle) a young girl, even younger than him (Percy dimly recalled Helios saying she was four).

The young girl was obscured from his view, but he could make out her whimpering.

"Come here you little bitch. Let me make you a woman!" the disgusting pig stated, his voice full of lust and his sluggish movements showing him to be obviously drunk.

"N-o no please uncle, don't. Leave me alone!" the helpless girl cried.

Percy immediately tackled the guy and sent him crashing into a wall.

"Who the fuck are you?" the man asked. His breath smelled like alcohol and his eyes were blazing in anger. "You want to be fucked too? Come here then kid." He tried to grab Percy but he rolled out of the way.

Percy then saw an evil glint in his eyes, the same as _his; Gabe's._

Shaking his head to prevent _those_ thoughts, Percy roared in anger and summoned a fiery whip and wrapped it around the man's throat. His eyes were full of fear and his throat was being scorched.

"You listen here, you arrogant prick. You're lucky I have to help your niece, otherwise I would take my time with you. I hope Hades gives you a warm welcome, you cunt." Percy said venomously.

" _Language, Perseus." Selene scolded._

 _Not now damnit._

Percy then looked the man dead in the eye, and he swore something inside the man cracked. The man started to smile insanely, and started singing "I'm a happy horse, happy, happy, happy horse!" Tears were streaming down the man's cheeks as he started dancing around with an obvious burn mark on his throat.

" _Did you have to use Selene's insanity powers?" Helios asked._

 _Yes, I did have to._

" _They creep me the fuck out."_

Percy turned his attention to the young girl, who was staring at him with wide eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you, relax." Percy said soothingly, holding up his hands in a peaceful gesture. The girl allowed him to come closer with a wary look on her face. Then she looked at her uncle, and Percy could've sworn she saw her smile at his misery.

"Who are you?" the young girl asked.

"Percy. Percy Jackson."

"I'm… Sophie." She said hesitantly. _("Sophie O'Brien, daughter of Apollo," Ouranos supplied.)_

Before the conversation could continue any further, the two children heard a _SHINK!_

Turning around they realized that in his insanity, the man had stabbed himself in the eye. He was still smiling in the face of death, and looked as if he never found peace.

"Do you want to leave? I can take you somewhere safe." Percy offered. Sophie looked at him wearily.

"I can even explain everything to you."

After a few minutes, Sophie decided to follow. Percy immediately shadow traveled them away.

"What was that?" Sophie asked, moving away from him; a little afraid and untrustworthy after they got out of the shadows and into the woods.

Percy facepalmed, he forgot she would have trust issues.

" _Messing up your chances bro," Helios said._

 _Shut up, you pedo._

"Sorry, I forgot that you don't know about this world yet." Percy apologized. He noticed her injuries.

"Would you like me to heal you?" Percy asked. Sophie was wary and had a questioning look but she eventually allowed him to.

Being the daughter of the sun, Percy only had to project a small healing beam of light as she would heal quickly. Sophie looked at Percy with an awestruck face. "How did you do that?" She asked in wonder.

"One of my abilities."

"Wait… does that mean I am not alone? I… keep on feeling as if I am alone. I am a very good singer for my age and can look at bright lights without any issues." Sophie inquired.

"Yeah, it's because you're a demigod. Half-mortal, half-god. The Greek Gods? They're real. You're a daughter of Apollo. He sent me to help you." Percy explained, lying a bit at the end to keep her spirits up.

"There's even a camp for people like us, Camp Half Blood. Do you want to go there?" Percy asked.

"Really-

She was cut off by a silver arrow landing between us. Percy immediately rolled into a battle stance and summoned his sword. Just in time before two silver hunting knives were stabbed before his chest, which he blocked. He looked up at the unknown assailant; volcanic black eyes, coppery skin, black hair, this woman looked like a Persian princess in a silver parka. _(Selene softly elaborated, "Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas, Lieutenant of the Hunt")._

 _Shit, the Hunt._

Zoe immediately started attacking Percy, slashing and stabbing. He was immediately put on defensive, awed by this girl's skill. He blocked, parried, and slashed, but his age (damnit) would not allow for him to win this fight. She swept him off his feet, and immediately straddled him to subdue him.

"Thou dare try to defile a maiden, _boy?"_ Zoe asked venomously.

"I wasn't-

"Be quiet, boy."

"But-

"I said be quiet! Are thee too incompetent to obey a simply command?"

Sick of her bullshit, Percy kicked her off of him and lunged. She barely rolled out of the way. They both slashed at eachother and locked blades, bringing both of them nose-to-nose. Percy, knowing he was outclassed, head-butted the girl and tackled her to the ground. Both the fighters started rolling before Percy came out on top.

Somebody cleared their throat and both of them immediately swung their heads to meet a 12 year old girl's furious gaze. She had a powerful aura around her with auburn air and silvery yellow eyes. Percy idly wondered why a 12 year old was so intimidating until Selene told him that was _Artemis._

Noticing their… awkward position, Percy immediately got up and ran into a shadow, ignoring the arrows whizzing by him (one digging into his shoulder) and Helios' wolf-whistling. He knew Sophie would be safe, but he also knew that he was absolutely fucked with the Goddess of the Hunt after him.

 **-Flashback End-**

Shaking his head to get out of memory lane, Percy decided to focus on the task at hand. Apparently, the Chimera and a large group of monsters were nearby, and Ouranos implored him to pay a visit. Unfortunately, the Hunt had their sights on them as well. Percy has been evading them for awhile now and only ran into the man-haters a few times, which nearly turned him into a pin cushion. Thank the gods for his shadow travelling _("and light travelling, which you never use!")_

" _Shh, listen." Selene told Percy._

And so he did. He heard nothing. Then a loud cry of pain, followed by angry shouts that pierced the silence. He started running to the source of the noise.

Percy arrived at the area where the Hunt was in a stalemate with the monsters he was hunting – but not only was Chimera there, but Echidna as well. Percy stayed hidden in the shadows, planning his next move, knowing both sides were enemies.

"Well little huntress, wandering all alone without your bitch of a mistress? I'm not surprised, as your father's arrogance was his undoing as well," Echidna smugly stated.

"Silence monster! We will complete our job and thou will fall," Zoe replied with anger evident in her eyes. Percy noticed two hunter corpses near the Chimera, which made him reconsider if this mission was a good idea or not.

"I will kill you and your posse of virgins, and I will feast upon thy flash," Echidna taunted.

The Hunters roared in anger and attacked. By now, Percy was using the winds to hover above the battle, while making sure the light particles did not reflect off him, making him invisible to everyone. As annoying as Helios is, his powers are badass _("Finally you realize my badassery!")_.

As the monsters gained the upper hand, Percy summoned a bow and shot an explosive arrow, causing disarray amongst the monsters' ranks.

He then zeroed in on the Chimera, the reason why he was here. Percy launched a lightning bolt at the Chimera, effectively stunning it, and charged it with Sunburn. But, for some reason the fates know, it recovered immediately and swung its tail at Percy. He barely moved out of the way before the Chimera shot a plume of fire at him. With Helios' powers, he could absorb flames, but he was not immune to them. He had to focus to redirect the attack otherwise he would be burned. So putting Sunburn in front of him, the flames parted as they reached the sword.

Percy then went on the offensive, slashing, stabbing and trying to subdue this beast. But this was the goddamn _Chimera._ He distinctly saw a flash of light from the corner of his eyes, but he kept his focus on the Chimera. Percy slashed at the Chimera's legs, making it limp, giving him an advantage. The Chimera however, got a paw under his guard and sent him flying into a person.

Percy was on top of- oh _fuck._ He was on top of Zoe, _again_ – the same exact position when they first fought (Helios was, again, wolf whistling). She looked up at me in surprise and anger. Percy then noticed Artemis, and she was looking right at _them, **again**. _

" _So that's what that flash was," Helios commented._

Percy immediately scrambled up and jumped into the fray to make sure Artemis lost him. He fought like a demon, ducking under a dracanae thrust while stabbing a Cyclops in the eye, right after that he threw a wild electrified punch behind him, getting a satisfying whimper from a hellhound and gold dust around his hand.

Out of nowhere, the Chimera tackled him and he flew into a tree. Percy was dimly aware of Artemis fighting the mother of monsters, and he unsteadily got back up. Percy rolled under a swipe of its tail before coming up kneeling, slashing the tail off. The Chimera wailed in pure agony.

Pressing his luck, he stabbed the mane of the Chimera before jumping back to avoid getting crunched by its jaws. Reassessing the situation, he rolled back to think of a different way to defeat the legendary monster.

Percy created a knife out of shadows and ran at the Chimera. It swiped at him with its paw, but Percy did a baseball slide under the attack, slashing the Chimera across its body in the process. Percy then used his forearm to block its other paw while he stabbed the knife in its side. Pulling the knife out, he stabbed it against the back of the Chimera, hauling himself on top of it.

" _Déjà vu," Ouranos commented._

The Chimera roared in pain and anger, trying to shake Percy off, but he held firm. It started spewing fire, frying many monsters and setting an unfortunate hunter's hair on fire. Her scream made the Chimera's pale in comparison. Percy, focusing on not falling off, gripped the hairs of the mane. He set the knife on fire and stabbed the Chimera in the throat.

With one last wail of agony, it dissolved into gold dust.

"SONNY! NO!" Echidna shrieked.

He looked upon the mother of monsters only to see her _and_ Artemis looking at him in fury. He immediately tucked tail and hauled his ass into the nearest shadow, getting himself out of there.

 **-117-**

As soon as Percy came out of the shadow and into his tree house, he gasped in pain. Looks like he did get a few injuries.

Examining his injuries, he noticed how he had an arrow in his thigh, deep bite marks on his shoulder, a few bruised ribs and a large cut across his chest.

Then he felt the poison. The damn Chimera must have nicked him. Groaning in pain, he immediately healed himself with sunlight. Of course, this drained him as well.

" _Wow, you're so dim witted you don't even notice injuries until after the battle," Selene commented._

" _Yeah, I bet if his head got cut off he wouldn't realize it until the battle was over," Helios agreed._

" _Perseus, you must be more aware of not only your surroundings, but yourself," Ouranos advised._

 _Thank you, Ouranos. And screw you two. At least he helps me improve._

" _Bro, I share a mind and body with you. I'm perfect, so that means you are perfect," Helios stated._

 _Uh huh. Sure. Perfect means no flaws. Actually Helios, you're right you don't have any flaws._

" _Finally you under-"_

 _You are a flaw._

" _You piece of-"_

" _Alright, we have some news for you, boy," Ouranos said._

 _You sound like Zoe._

" _Shut up. Anyway, you know this oh so wonderful curse we share? Yeah… well we found out it comes with immortality. At age 16, you will stop aging and only be able to die in battle," Ouranos said casually._

It took Percy a few minutes to process what he said.

 _WHAT?! You're telling me I can't meet my mother without being killed in battle? What the shit? Who the fuck established this? How come you didn't mention this before?!_

" _We just found out."_

 _You've got to be giving me shit._

" _We're not."_

 _That was a rhetorical- nevermind, fuck it._

" _What did I say about-_

 _"Can it sis, you seem to have your eyes on multiple girls, eh Percy?" Helios asked._

 _Helios-_

" _Thalia and Zoe. A daughter of Zeus and an immortal, man-hating huntress. You sly dog."_

 _I do not-_

" _Tough choice isn't it? They're both lovely." Ouranos quipped._

 _Are you fucking-_

" _Percy!" Selene yelled angrily._

 _Sorry, sorry._ Even thought he didn't mean it.

" _We have another job for you." Ouranos said._

 _Fine, let me just get some rest._

" _You'll enjoy this one, I'm sure."_

 _Why do I feel like that you're lying, again?_

 _"This time_ , _you have to kill the Nemean Lion, that has been harassing mortals in Seattle."_

 _Seattle? Isn't that where-_

" _Yes, you will be fighting alongside the amazons."_

 _More man-haters? What the hell man?_

" _Deal with it," Ouranos replied, and Percy could've sworn he was smirking._

Not in the mood to argue, Percy's thoughts wandered off to this new information. Immortality? Gods think it is a blessing, to live forever and watch the world grow and fate run its course. But Percy finds it to be a curse. Watching your friends and family perish before your eyes and being restricted by stupid laws, unable to help them. To never meet them in the afterlife, because you have to live forever. Being unable to make friends because they will eventually reach their time, and you being left to deal with the pain of not joining them. Any sane man would break like glass _(You don't qualify as sane," Selene said)._

Life is precious because it ends.

Percy cannot fathom how he will be able to cope with life. How will he be able to meet his mother? Living forever means… oh fuck no. He will have to deal with _them forever._

" _Hey!" was their collective, indignant reply._

Trying to push those thoughts out of his mind, Percy lied down on his bed and for the first time in years, he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Are you lion?

**A/N: Sorry, a bit late with this chapter. Kind of got busy.**

 **dogbiscuit1967: Thanks for correcting me there. Immediately fixed it.**

 **TheFallenAce15: Thanks again. Love Classified by the way. Pairing undecided. As the story progresses, I'll eventually decide. There will be plenty of Percy/Piper, Percy/Thalia, and Percy/Zoe. However, it's not a harem. Eventually I'll decide. It's just difficult to choose because all three can contribute greatly to the story in the same role.**

 **VileMalfoys: Thanks for the compliment. Didn't think brackets broke up the pacing. I'll try to decrease the number soon.**

 **fabul0u5: Thank you for liking my story.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Review! Review! Review!**

 **Are you lion?**

 **December 7** **th** **, 2003 – Seattle – Near Amazon hideout**

Of course, Percy landed on top of a girl, again. This was not intentional, but it always seems to happen. At least it wasn't Zoe this time. All Percy did was walk quietly through the great city of Seattle, ignoring the dark clouds, the people, the voices in his head… He was basically ignoring everything.

That is until, his instincts screamed danger as well as the deities *cough* Helios *cough*. Walking past an alley that was darker than the rest, a hellhound jumped out of the shadows and tried to have some lunch. Percy decided he was not its lunch. He would've killed it by now, but there were mortals in the way. So they were at an impasse.

Actually, they weren't. The hellhound, uncaring of the effects of its actions on mortals, immediately lunged at Percy. Now normally, Percy would not run, but seeing as Selene herself told him to haul his ass, he decided not to argue.

Percy ran like Hades, bounding through the streets, jumping over cars, dodging oblivious mortals, and flipping off any driver that honked at him. A limo stopped in the middle of the road, consequently blocking Percy's path. As Percy was going to jump over the limo, the car door opened and out came a girl.

Now this girl, was drop dead gorgeous, though Percy could tell she tried not to be, if the ripped jeans were any indication. She had kaleidoscopic eyes, choppy dark brown hair, and dark brown skin. Too busy gaping at the girl, he failed to jump over and accidentally knocked him into her.

Hence, his current predicament.

" _Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite," Ouranos said._

As he looked at Piper, her eyes swirled with shock, anger, embarrassment, and then fear. Percy was confused until he realized that the hellhound was still there. Getting up immediately, he was tackled down by the beast just as quickly. Percy saw a fire hydrant nearby, making it explode and hitting the beast with a blast of war. With it disoriented and him tired of running, he set his body on fire and hugged the hound, until its howls of pain faded and nothing was left but gold dust.

Percy looked over to see Piper staring at him with wide eyes. As she opened her mouth to question him, they heard sirens blaring down the street. Giving Piper an apologetic glance, he ran into a shadow to avoid a confrontation with mortals.

 **-117-**

 _Why the hell did you tell me to run in the first place, Selene?_

" _Because mortals would be caught in the crossfire," She replied._

" _You cannot risk that again, boy," Ouranos said._

 _You've said that for… what? The umpteenth time?_

" _I'm only being cautious, if you had not stared at the girl then-_

" _Another girl? Damn Perce, you're on fire, literally!" Helios interrupted, preventing Ouranos from starting his rant._ Percy distinctly heard Ouranos grumble something about horny titans.

 _Shut up, Helios._

" _Focus on the task at hand, you're nearly there," Selene said._

Percy started to walk towards the skyscraper which stuck out like a sore thumb. Before he could take another step, a deafening roar shook the earth. Percy looked around wildly to find the source.

" _I think that's the Nemean Lion. Not sure though, just a hunch," Helios sarcastically stated._

 _Shut up, Helios._

" _You sound like a broken record; 'Shut up, Helios.' Is that all you can say?"_

 _Shut up, Helios._

He stretched out his and senses, and with the deities' help, the location was a few miles northeast, in the woods. As Percy jumped into a shadow, all he could think was _why are all his fights in a forest?_

 **-117-**

Percy shadow travelled right in the middle of the battle, as usual. He had to duck as somebody was flung over his head. He noticed that there were eleven girls, armed to the teeth but had lightweight gold armor covering them. He also noticed the lion, with its golden fur glittering in the sun and its size nearly dwarfing a hellhound's.

 _That's the Nemean Lion?_

" _Yes," Selene confirmed._

 _Are you lion?_

" _Gods, Helios is rubbing off you."_

" _That is not a bad thing, Selene," Helios said, defending himself._

" _I beg to differ."_

 _Shut up, you two._

The girls - who he assumed were the Amazons - fought with such grace and finesse that he couldn't help but be awed. One girl ducked under the swipe of a lion, while three others distracted it by doing flips over its body. However, the lion fought with equal grace, dodging all attacks and slowly pushing the Amazons back as its hide is impenetrable.

One girl noticed him and screamed, "Get out of here kid, before you get hurt!" Then she got flung across the clearing by the lion. Shaking himself out of his daze, Percy was about to charge the Nemean Lion before Ouranos stopped him.

" _Its skin is impenetrable, however its mouth is not. Once it roars and opens its maw, kill it."_

Heeding his advice, Percy stayed back and pelted the lion with explosive arrows. While he couldn't harm it, the mini explosions did knock the lion around. Unfortunately, this pissed it off. Turning it's beady eyes on Percy, it charged, swiping at his chest. He evaded the attack but was pressed back. This distraction was enough for the Amazons to regroup and start attacking the lion.

Percy, being himself, tripped over a rock. Now many would mock him (these many included the deities, who mentally facepalmed at his idiocy), few would realize that with an overgrown lion assaulting him and having no choice but to backpedal, he was bound to trip over something. The monster immediately pounced on top of him ready for the kill.

Thankfully, the Amazons were throwing javelins to distract the beast. All it did was annoy it. That was when the lion made its fatal mistake. It roared in anger, ready to bite off Percy's face. Seizing the opportunity, Percy shot out white hot flames down its gullet. The Nemean Lion backed off him and reared back in surprise and pain. It slowly dissolved into gold dust, foolishly swallowing the fire and burning itself from the inside.

Percy picked up the Nemean Lion pelt and draped it across from him. It changed into a brown coat. The Amazons immediately made their way towards them. Percy tensed, ready for a fight, but one of the girls stepped forward and raised her hands in a peaceful gesture.

"Hello, I'm Kinzie," She said, introducing herself.

"Percy."

" _Daughter of a wind nymph. Loyal to Queen Hylla, close friend of hers too," Helios supplied._

 _For once you're helpful._

"Why did you help us?" she asked.

"It looked like you guys needed help," Percy answered.

"Well, since it was you who killed the Nemean Lion, we'd like to take you to our Queen for a reward."

"Uh, don't you guys hate men?"

Kinzie laughed, "No we don't, we just like to show that women are in charge as well."

" _Do NOT go with them. It will raise more questions than answers," Ouranos advised._

" _They might even lock you up in a cell, they're Amazons after all," Selene agreed._

 _Relax guys. What's the harm?_

" _The harm is that you may be caught," Selene answered._

 _Why would I need to be caught? It's not like they can hear you three. And Amazons respect power. If power rolls off me in waves, like you said, then there is no harm. Worst case scenario, they'll lock me up. I'll shadow travel away._

" _Just trust us, you shouldn't-_

 _No Ouranos, they've invited me and I'm going. It makes me seem like a dick if I decline._

Percy was about to reply before he sensed tension within his mind.

 _Listen guys, I trust you with my life. Always have, and always will. But I have this gut feeling that I need to go. I always listen to you but my gut feeling is telling me otherwise._

" _I understand. I guess this moment was fated. I'll calm those two down. You're staring, answer her quickly," Ouranos said._

Deciding to ask later why the twins needed to be calmed, he gave Kinzie his answer.

"Alright then, I would love to come," Percy said.

The group of girls led Percy to the Amazon building – the company's headquarters.

"So you guys are the ones who are in control of a multi-billion dollar company named Amazon?" Percy asked.

"Yes," Kinzie replied.

"Who would've thought?" Percy remarked dryly.

Kinzie just rolled her eyes at him. They went through the back entrance, travelled through a complicated maze of walls and crates. Percy saw many men in orange jumpsuits doing all the work. He noticed there no women working. Kinzie must have noticed because she said, "You could work here. You would look cute in a orange jumpsuit."

"I'm only ten, Kinzie," Percy replied, slightly disturbed.

"Don't give me that bullcrap. Your age doesn't matter. You have an incredible amount of skill and are extremely mature for your age. For all I know you could be an immortal."

 _Oh how right she is._

Percy remembered how he cried for a whole day after he found out about his immortality. He would have come to Seattle earlier but he was too busy wallowing in his grief and misery about never meeting his mother again. Before he could delve further into those dark thoughts, they had arrived at the doors of the Queen's throne room.

"Behave and show respect to our Queen," Kinzie commanded. Percy nodded his head.

The throne room doors opened and there, on a plain brown throne, sat a woman with black hair and black eyes, wearing the legendary Girdle of Hippolyta. She had an aura of danger around her, yet she seemed welcoming. Her black eyes looked stern, but also kind. Percy is a good judge of character, and he immediately took a liking to her, knowing she was kind and just.

Percy immediately went up to her throne and bowed.

"Queen Hylla, it is an honor to be in your presence," Percy humbly stated.

" _Hylla Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of… Bellona," Ouranos said hesitantly._

 _What? Who?_

" _Romans," Selene angrily hissed._

He could feel the twins' anger from here.

"Rise. What is your name? Why do you bow?" Queen Hylla inquired, curiously looking at the young demigod.

"My name is Percy Jackson. I bow because I was invited to your home and show it as a sign of respect. Respect that you deserve, Queen Hylla," Percy replied.

"What have I done to earn your respect? And please, its' just Hylla."

Percy replied with a slight smile, "Well, I can see it in your eyes that you are kind and just. Just by asking me to not bow, to not call you by your title, and questioned why I should respect you, further strengthens my belief that you deserve to be respected."

Hylla blinked before having a small smile on her face, "Thank you Percy for your kind words. Kinzie has informed me that you were the one to kill the Nemean Lion. You even saved the lives of my fellow Amazons. For that, I ask you to join us for a feast and choose a reward from our collection."

Before Percy could reply, Ouranos urgently said, _"Do not accept. Two twin children are being beaten to death as we speak, not far from here. The bastard is basically torturing them."_

"I apologize, Queen Hylla. I would love to take up your offer but unfortunately my duty calls. I truly am sorry but I need to attend to some personal matters," Percy said, genuinely sounding apologetic.

Hylla looked irritated at Percy calling her Queen, but had a look of understanding once he stated his reasons.

"It's fine Percy. We'll have a feast another time when you are free. But please, I would like to reward you for your deeds," Hylla stated.

"Alright. All I would like is for someone to depend on when the time comes. I'd like for us to be friends," Percy said.

Hylla stared at the child in front of him in shock. All he wanted was friendship, nothing else. She allowed herself to have a full blown smile and replied, "Your wish is granted. From here on out, you are an Amazon as far as we are concerned. You are free to visit any time but please… visit often. Not many children- I'm sorry. Not many _men_ are like you. It would be an honor for you to join us again."

Percy genuinely smiled, "Thank you Hylla. I promise to visit as soon as possible." He turned to leave when he realized he forgot something.

Percy took of the pelt, and gave it to Hylla. She was about to question him before he held up his hand, "It was your mission, I just helped you complete it. Please take, as a sign of gratitude for your hospitality."

Knowing she couldn't win the argument, Hylla simply shook her head and made him promise to visit again. Right before Percy left, Hylla muttered something that almost didn't reach his ears, "You are one of a kind Percy Jackson. One of a kind."

 **-117-**

Once Percy left the building, he immediately shadow traveled to his destination. He was _this_ close to jumping out of the shadows when he sensed a group of people. He turned his head them, and he saw carnage the man brought in the household, and ran into a shadow again.

Percy had seen the Hunters of Artemis. Knowing the bastard was going to get what he deserved and the children would be safe, he couldn't help but wonder why the Hunters of Artemis were everywhere he was. _Maybe because they were hunting him,_ he thought dryly.

Percy then remembered something from the meeting with the Amazons. He also noticed how the deities were suddenly quiet. Percy wanted answers, and he was going to get them. Remembering Selene and Helios' anger, he consulted the only other deity in his head.

 _You owe me an explanation, Ouranos._


End file.
